Jääpitsiä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Lily kirjoitti kaksi kirjettä heidän piilouduttua Voldemortilta. Kirjeessä Harrylle on kuitenkin vain pieni aavistus siitä, mitä todella tapahtui ja kuinka Lily asiat koki. Huom! Lue tekstin alussa olevat varoitukset huolella ennen tarinan lukemista.


**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Oikolukija:** Fire

**Ikäsuositus**: K-15

**Paritus**: Lily/Severus

**Tyylilaji**: Angsti, draama ja romantiikka

**Varoitukset**: Abortti, mainintoja alaikäisten välisestä seksistä ja muuta mahdollisesti voimakkaasti vaikuttavaa materiaalia.

**Vastuuvapaus**: En omista kuin koneen jolla kirjoitan tarinoita muiden keksimistä hahmoista ja paikoista.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Lily kirjoitti kaksi kirjettä heidän piilouduttua Voldemortilta. Kirjeessä Harrylle on kuitenkin vain pieni aavistus siitä, mitä todella tapahtui ja kuinka Lily asiat koki_.

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 067. Lumi.

**K/H**: Näin katonreunassa kaunista jääpitsiä, kun törmäsin kuvaan edesmenneestä ystävästäni. Muistoista, jääpitsistä ja Potter-kirjojen ihanimmasta Canon-parista syntyi tämä ficci. Abortti aiheena ei ole hilpeimmästä päästä, ja se herättää helposti voimakkaita tunteita ja mielipiteitä.  
Haluan tehdä selväksi, etten tuomitse aborttia, vaikka tekstistä sellaisen mielikuvan voi saada. Ainoastaan siihen pakottamista en katso hyvällä, muut mielipiteet joita tekstissä esiintyy ovat kuvitteellisten henkilöiden kuvitteellisia mielipiteitä.

En ala tässä enkä myöskään palautteessa aborttikannoista väittelemään, sitä varten on Velhojenneuvoston aborttikeskustelu Finissä tai muita saitteja netissä, joissa asiasta voi mielipiteensä ilmaista.

* * *

_**Jääpitsiä**_

_"Rakas Harry,_

_On paljon asioita, joita haluaisin kertoa sinulle, tärkein lienee kuitenkin se, että rakastan sinua sydämeni pohjasta. Toivoisin voivani kertoa sen sinulle itse joka ainoa päivä, mutta sota ja profetian aiheuttama uhka pakottavat minut realistiseksi, joten kirjoitan sinulle tämän kirjeen. _

_Haluan sinun tietävän, että en toivo sinulle mitään muuta kuin onnellista elämää. Jos jonain päivänä joudut tekemään vaikeita päätöksiä, muista silloin, että sinulla on oikeus onneen, enkä minä ikinä tuomitse sinun valintojasi, vaikka muut niin väittäisivätkin._

_Älä anna muiden riistää sinulta oikeuttasi omiin ratkaisuihisi, jos ne eivät vahingoita muita. Ei edes profetia aseta koko velhomaailman onnellisuutta sinun hartioillesi, vaikka moni sitä sinulta odottaakin. _

_Ihmettelet varmasti, miksi painotan onnellisuuttasi ja itsemääräämisoikeuttasi. Profetia tulee todennäköisesti viemään minulta mahdollisuuden nähdä sinun kasvavan, minun vanhempani veivät minulta myös jotain yhtä rakasta, heidän päätöksensä rikkoi myös ystävyyteni. _

_Mitkään sanat eivät riitä kuvaamaan sitä, miten paljon surua ja onnettomuutta yksikin väärä ratkaisu voi aiheuttaa..."_

*Jääpitsiä*

Petunia vilkaisi häntä halveksien ja omaa erinomaisuuttaan täynnä, yhdistelmä, joka olisi tavallisesti saanut Lilyn tulistumaan. Nyt hän vain jatkoi apaattista seinän tuijotusta, sitä jota hän oli viimeisen viikon tuijottanut lakkaamatta. Hän piti ajatuksensa tiukasti seinän kulahtaneessa kukkatapetissa, jonka jokaisen tahran, repeytymän ja sauman hän osasi ulkoa.

Petunian ilkeät sanat eivät koskettaneet häntä tässä tilassa, siksi eivät myöskään muistot voineet satuttaa. Millään ei ollut mitään merkitystä paitsi tapetilla ja ajan siihen jättämillä merkeillä.

Hän ei halunnut ajatella Tylypahkaan paluuta, vaikka se yleensä olisi saanut hänet innostuksesta suunniltaan. Hän pakkaisi jo matka-arkkuaan huomista aamua varten, yrittäisi päättää, mitkä uusista vaatteistaan hän ottaisi mukaansa ja uskaltaisiko talviviitan jättää jo kotiin. Tylypahkan ajattelemisen sijaan Lily keskittyi edelleen tapetin turvalliseen tuijotukseen.

Ulkona yöllä kevään viimeinen lumisade oli muuttunut likaiseksi loskaksi, joka kasteli kengät ja herätteli krookukset, narsissit ja tulppaanit talviunesta.

*Jääpitsiä*

He olivat päättäneet jakaa ensimmäisen kertansa yhdessä, nauttia siitä turvallisesta ja tutusta läheisyydestä, joka heidän välillään oli. Heillä oli tunteita toisiaan kohtaan riittävästi, jotta opettelu yhdessä ei olisi liian suorituskeskeistä, eikä se aiheuttaisi muutenkaan turhaa stressiä.

Jännittäminen kuului asiaan, mutta he tunsivat toisensa hyvät ja huonot puolet, joten kummankaan ei tarvinnut esittää muuta kuin oli. Seksi oli ollut kömpelöä ja huvittavaa, mutta useamman kerran jälkeen se oli jo alkanut sujua.

Seksistä oli tullut erottamaton osa heidän ystävyyttään. V.I.P kokeisiin pänttäämisen aiheuttamat paineet sai purettua tarvehuoneen leveällä sängyllä, tai pikapanolla korjattavien kirjojen varastossa kirjaston perällä. Kerran he olivat turhautuneina naineet liemiluokassa pöydällä odottaessaan hitaan, mutta valvontaa vaativan, liemen valmistumista.

He eivät tehneet sitä toiste. Heitä ei yllätetty, eikä muutakaan radikaalia tapahtunut, mutta karkeavalmisteisten pöytien takapuoleen ja muihin erikoisiin paikkoihin jättämät tikut olivat olleet melkoisen tuskallisia poistaa. Eikä ollut kovin helppoa keksiä syitä, miksi ei voinut istua vinkaisematta tai miksi he kieltäytyivät menemästä matami Pomfreyn luo hoidettaviksi.

Kaiken kaikkiaan vuosi oli Lilylle yksi parhaimmista ja se näkyi kukoistuksena, vaikka koejakso häälyi ikävästi. Kuukautisten puuttuminen ei ollut edes kunnolla rekisteröitynyt Lilyn mielessä aluksi, mutta pääsiäisloman lähestyessä hän alkoi kiinnittää siihen enemmän huomiota.

Oli varmasti mennyt jo enemmän kuin kaksi kuukautiskiertoa, eikä se enää ollut selitettävissä stressillä, kun sellaista ei edes ollut. Eikä Lily ollut varma, olivatko he Severuksen kanssa muistaneet aina käyttää ehkäisyä. Seksin sujuminen ja kohtaamisten kiihkon lisääntyminen oli saanut heidät unohtamaan monia asioita.

Ajatus mahdollisesta raskaudesta ei kuitenkaan säikäyttänyt Lilyä ensijärkytystä lukuun ottamatta. Hän tiesi, että Severus olisi hyvä isä heidän lapselleen ja pystyisi takaamaan heille toimeentulon. Sillä nuoresta iästään huolimatta Severuksen lahjat liemien kehittämisessä ja teossa oli huomattu jo Tylypahkan ulkopuolellakin.

Poika toimitti jo muutamille apoteekkareille liemiään ja joitakin erityisempiä oli tilattu jopa Pyhästä Mungosta. Lilyn uralle ei myöskään olisi mitään esteitä, vaikka lapsi hänen valmistumistaan hiukan viivästyttäisikin. Hän oli parhaimpia oppilaita lähes kaikissa aineissa, lisäksi valvojaoppilaan titteli antoi etulyöntiaseman moniin vastuullisempiin työtehtäviin.

*Jääpitsiä*

Itsekäs kakara, vastuuton heitukka, siveetön hupakko, julkea naikkonen, rietastelija ja monet muut vähemmän imartelevat nimitykset olivat arkipäivää Lilylle pääsiäisloman ensimmäisistä päivistä lähtien. Hänen rakastavien vanhempiensa suhtautuminen raskauteen oli täydellinen shokki Lilylle.

Oli hän osannut odottaa moitteita ja puhuttelua aluksi, mutta vanhempien jyrkän kielteinen asenne ja ehdottomuus asian suhteen oli musertanut hänet. Piinaviikko oli nimensä veroinen, eikä valoa ollut näkyvissä pääsiäispäivänä, ei ainakaan Lilylle.

Hän olisi halunnut soittaa Severukselle tai käpertyä pojan käsivarsien suojaan, saaman lohdutusta, ymmärrystä ja rakkautta. Mutta Severus vietti kaikki loma-ajat Tylypahkassa, sillä Tobias Kalkaroksen seurassa ei kukaan voinut olla onnellinen tai edes turvassa. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Lily koki kotonaan edes pienen aavistuksen siitä millaista Severuksen elämä oli ollut aina.

Ajatus ei kuitenkaan lohduttanut, vaan toi kyyneleet jälleen silmiin.

Huomenna hänet raahattaisiin väkisin klinikalle, jossa hänen ja Severuksen lapsi tapettaisiin ennen kuin sillä olisi mahdollisuutta elää.

Severus ei edes tiennyt lapsesta vielä. Eikä Lily uskonut pystyvänsä asiasta puhumaan pitkään aikaan, se sattui liikaa, ajatus siitä mitä heillä olisi voinut olla. Hän epäili kykyään katsoa Severusta silmiin. Lilyn mieli oli täynnä "olisi pitänyt..." ja "jos olisin..." ajatuksia, mahdollisuuksia, kuinka kaiken olisi voinut kääntää parhain päin. Ne kaikki kuitenkin olisivat vaatineet sen, että hän olisi tiennyt kuinka hänen vanhempansa suhtautuivat raskauteen.

Eikä hän ollut tiennyt, ei ollut voinut edes kuvitella tätä tilannetta, joka muistutti enemmän painajaista kuin todellisuutta.

Miksi äiti ja isä eivät hyväksyneet raskautta yhtä avoimin mielin kuin niin monia muita asioita? He pitivät taikuudesta, kannattivat naisten tasa-arvoa, eivätkä nyrpistäneet nenäänsä etnisille tai seksuaalisille vähemmistöille toisin kuin Petunia. Heidän perheessään harva asia sai negatiivisen vastaanoton, tosin siinäkin Petunia oli poikkeus.

Oli jopa helpompaa ajatella Petunian kummallista muuttunutta luonnetta kuin olla huomioimatta sitä. Sitä ajatellessa hän pystyi hetkeksi unohtamaan omat pelkonsa ja unelmien murskaantumisen.

Tieto abortista oli saanut Lilyn tajuamaan, että hän oli toivonut hänen ja Severuksen suhteen muuttumista seurusteluksi. Hän oli nähnyt Severuksessa muutakin kuin vain ystävän, jonka kanssa pidettiin hauskaa intiimisti. Lilyn mielestä, heidän välistä seksiä ei voinut enää kutsua pelkäksi naimiseksi vaan se oli rakastelua. Heillä olisi ollut edellytykset toimivalle suhteelle.

Lily kuitenkin pelkäsi, ettei Severus voisi antaa hänelle anteeksi heidän lapsensa surmaamista. Lily ei voinut ainakaan antaa anteeksi itselleen. Häntä sattui fyysisesti, kun hän ajattelikin seuraavaa päivää ja lapsen menettämistä.

Oli vaikea hengittää ja sormista katosi tunto. Maailma kutistui hänen ympärillään ja puristi häntä joka puolelta tuskallisesti.

*Jääpitsiä*

"_... Minä tein monia vääriä ratkaisuja elämässäni, mutta yhä edelleen kadun sitä, etten kertonut tunteistani ystävälleni. Samalta ystävältäni salasin syyn siihen, miksi välttelin häntä ja annoin hänen kantaa syyllisyyttä välirikostamme, vaikka totuus oli jotain aivan muuta. _

_Sinun isovanhempasi olivat rakastavia vanhempia minulle ja Petunialle, he olisivat myös rakastaneet sinua, jos he olisivat saaneet mahdollisuuden tutustua sinuun. Mutta kuten niin usein ihmisten kohdalla on, niin hekään eivät olleet täydellisiä. He uskoivat toimivansa minun parhaakseni, mutta silti suren ja kadun yhä sitä, että en taistellut enempää heitä vastaan, kun he pakottivat minut tekemään abortin. _

_Älä kuvittele, että se tarkoittaa sitä, etten rakastaisi sinua. Päinvastoin se saa minut rakastamaan sinua enemmän kuin mitään tässä maailmassa. Olet parasta, mitä minulle on elämässäni tapahtunut. Kerron sinulle tämän siksi, että pyydän sinua välittämään tämän kirjeen mukana tulleen sinetöidyn kirjekuoren Severus Kalkarokselle. _

_On aika korjata edes osa niistä vääryyksistä, joita tapahtui meidän kouluaikanamme. Sota ja kuoleman uhka saavat näkemään asiat aivan uudessa valossa. Tässä vaiheessa on kuitenkin kovin rajalliset mahdollisuudet virheiden sovittamiseksi, joten toivon, että sinulla on mahdollisuus auttaa minua näin kirjeen välityksellä ja vuosia myöhemmin..."_

*Jääpitsiä*

Tylypahkaa ympäröivät vielä hanget, tosin siellä täällä näkyi kevät auringossa kylpeviä pälviä, joissa lumikellot uhmasivat yöpakkasia. Linnan rappuset olivat mukavan lämpimät ja keräsivät lounastauolla runsaasti oppilaita nauttimaan kevään tulosta.

Lily pysytteli sivummalla ystävistään, joiden iloinen rupattelu oli muisto jostain kaukaisista ajoista. Oli vaikea kuvitella, että hän oli vain pari viikkoa sitten ollut osallisena samanlaisissa keskusteluissa. Lily puri huultaan, jotta ei olisi purskahtanut itkuun, kun Severus nousi portaita ja silmäili rohkelikkotyttöjä etsien Lilyä katseellaan. Hän painautui tiiviimmin seinää vasten kätkeytyen varjoihin, jotta poika ei huomaisi häntä.

Liemitunnit olivat yhtä painajaista, hän ei pystynyt välttelemään Severusta, koska he istuivat samassa pöydässä ja tekivät yhdessä parityöt. Tunneilla ei onneksi voinut puhua, mutta pelkkä Severuksen läheisyys satutti. Oli vaikea olla käyttäytyä luontevasti, kun kantoi niin suurta syyllisyyttä tapahtuneesta.

Lily tunsi Severuksen kysyvän katseen ihollaan, haistoi pojan ominaistuoksun ja kaipasi heidän ystävyyttään ja läheisyyttä. Hän olisi halunnut saada käsiinsä ajankääntäjän, jolla olisi voinut palata siihen, mitä heidän välillään oli ennen pääsiäislomaa.

Siihen ei kuitenkaan ollut paluuta, niin kauan kuin menetys painoi Lilyn sielua kuin kivireki. Severuksen tummien silmien kysyvä katse sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä maailman halpamaisimmaksi paskiaiseksi. Hän ei voinut selittää käytöstään, Severus vaistoaisi pienimmänkin valheen ja tunsi jokaisen puolitotuuksista kielivän eleen. Severus ei ansainnut kuin totuuden, eikä Lily ollut sitä valmis kertomaan.

Se repi hänen sieluaan rikki kuin mustin taikuus, yhdessä ne lapsen menetyksen kanssa olivat ajamassa Lilyä masennuksesta mustaan aukkoon. Eikä Lily ollut varma riittäisikö hänen elämänhalunsa pitämään häntä enää kovin pitkään tässä maailmassa.

Kirjasto oli liian täynnä oppilaita, joten Lily haki sieltä vain kirjoja. Niiden kanssa hän sulkeutui yhteen ylimmän kerroksen huoneista ja täytti aikansa kertauksella, muistiinpanoilla, kaavioilla ja laskelmilla. Tai siis se oli ollut hänen tarkoituksensa, mutta useimmiten hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat tyhjyyteen sisällään, kipuun ja kaipaukseen.

Lähes aution huoneen ikkunasta näkyi repaleista taivasta ja vain korkeimpien puiden tummia latvoja, niinpä hänen katseensa etsiytyi räystääseen, jonka reunassa talven runsas lumikerros oli sulanut jäiseksi pitsiksi.

Se oli yhtä hauras kuin Lilyn mieli ja hän kuluttikin suurimman osan ajastaan katselemalla jääpitsin hupenemista. Lily toivoi, että tukehduttava kipu ja suru katoaisi yhtä nopeasti kuin jääpitsi suli pois. Vertauskuva ei ollut lohdullinen tai edes merkityksellinen, mutta jään sulamisen seuraamisesta tuli lähes pakkomielle. Se toimi samanlaisena pakokeinona todellisuudesta kuin tapetin tuijotus.

Hän vietti enenevässä määrin aikaansa tuossa tyhjässä huoneessa yksin, eristäytyen maailmasta. Harva eksyi sinne, eikä Lilyn siten tarvinnut ylläpitää normaaliuden kulissia. Severuskaan ei koskaan eksynyt näihin ylimpiin kerroksiin, paitsi käydäkseen tarvehuoneessa ja sielläkin vain harvoin ilman Lilyä.

Ristiriita Lilyn mielessä sai hänet voimaan fyysisesti pahoin. Hän toivoi, että Severus etsisi hänet käsiinsä ja vaatisi häntä kertomaan totuuden. Samaan aikaan hän toivoi Severuksen unohtavan hänet kokonaan, niin ettei poika edes katsoisi häntä kohden.

Hän halusi syyttä Severusta siitä, että poika ei ollut muistanut ehkäisyloitsua. Hän halusi raivota pojalle siitä, ettei tämä ollut puolustamassa häntä pääsiäislomalla. Kaikkein eniten Lily häpesi omaa heikkouttaan ja raukkamaisuuttaan. Hän ei pystynyt suojelemaan lastaan, vaikka se oli jokaisen äidin tärkein tehtävä.

Hän oli epäonnistunut ja huono ihminen, kelvoton äidiksi.

Aiemmin kateellisuus oli ollut Petunian erityislahjakkuus ja Lilylle vierasta, nyt hän kadehti muiden huolettomuutta ja iloisuutta. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän koskaan enää voisi iloita mistään.

Tuntui kuin kohdun tyhjäksi kaapiminen olisi kaapinut kaiken onnellisuuden hänestä pois. Jatkuva syyllisyyden, surun, ahdistuksen ja epätoivon itseään ruokkiva kierre sai Lilyn epäilemään, että Azkabanissa olisi ehkä helpompaa, koska siellä ympärillä ei ollut satoja hyväntuulisia oppilaita vaan kaikki olisivat yhtä surkeassa jamassa.

Azkabanissa hulluus vapauttaisi hänet henkisestä kidutuksesta.

*Jääpitsiä*

"_... Jos olemme saaneet olla yhdessä pidempään kuin vain yhden talven, niin olen varmasti opettanut sinut tekemään lumienkeleitä ja kertonut jääpitsistä. Sillä teen joka talvi yhden lumienkelin isosiskosi tai — veljesi muistoksi, koska hänelle ei ole hautaa. Isovanhempasi eivät halunneet käyttää yhtään puntaa enempää nuoruuden hairahdukseen, kuten he sitä kutsuivat._

_En uskonut koskaan saavani lasta, sillä uskoin olleeni kelvoton äidiksi tapahtuneen takia. Siksi lupaan sinulle tekeväni kaikkeni, että sinä saisit elää ja olla onnellinen. Jos minulla vain on mahdollisuus vaikuttaa asiaan, uhraan elämäni tai myyn sieluni Voldemortille sinun elämäsi turvaamiseksi. _

_Toivon, että voit antaa anteeksi, jos kuolemani aiheutti sinulle onnettoman elämän. En kuitenkaan kadu sitä, jos siten saatoin varmistaa sinun hengissä säilymisen. _

_Sen voin luvata, ettei mikään valintasi vie minun rakkauttani sinuun. Saat puolestani tehdä mitä tahansa elämässäsi, jos se tekee sinut onnelliseksi. Ainoa asia jota muiden toivomusteni lisäksi pyydän sinulta, on se, ettet pakota ketään luopumaan lapsestaan. Se on vanhemmalle ja erityisesti äidille pahinta, mitä voi tapahtua, vaikka poikkeuksiakin on. _

_Tuhlaa rakkautta läheisillesi, sillä se ei kulu tai menetä arvoaan koskaan._

_Olen tämän kirjeen kanssa jättänyt sinulle päiväkirjani, en tiedä onko niistä sinulle mitään iloa, mutta ne ovat sinun vapaasti luettavissasi. Olen poistanut sieltä sellaiset kohdat, joita yksikään poika ei haluaisi äidistään tietää. Kirjojen sivuilla on myös joitakin loitsuja, joita kehitin omaksi ja muiden iloksi, niistä ainakin on sinulle hyötyä, jos kirjojen sisältö ei sinua muuten kiinnosta. Niissä on kuitenkin kerrottu monista asioista enemmän kuin voisin missään kirjeessä kuvailla._

_Minä rakastan sinua poikani, aarteeni ainokaiseni. Nämä eivät ole hyvästit, me näemme vielä kerran._

_Rakkaudella,_

_äitisi Lily"_

*Jääpitsiä*

Kokeet olivat vihdoin täällä ja ne katkaisivat vihdoin Lilyn masennuksen antaessaan hänelle, jotain muuta ajateltavaa. Ne motivoivat hänet yrittämään parhaansa, sillä hän halusi osoittaa vanhemmilleen, että hän oli vastuullinen ja olisi voinut taata lapselleen ja itselleen tulevaisuuden.

Kokeista oli myös helppo puhua ystävien kanssa, eivätkä keskustelut eksyneet vaarallisiin aiheisiin kuten poikaystäviin, lomajuoruihin tai muuhun sellaiseen. Severustakin oli helpompi vältellä, sillä poika oli huomattavasti kunnianhimoisempi menestyksensä suhteen kuin Lily. Se oli helppo ymmärtää, jos tiesi Severuksen kotioloista edes aavistuksen.

Ystävien seurassa Lily astui pitkästä aikaa ensimmäistä kertaa ulos linnasta, hän hämmästyi huomatessaan kuinka pitkällä kevät oli, tai siis kesä.

Jääpitsi oli aikaa sitten sulanut katonreunasta, mutta se ei silti ollut merkinnyt Lilyn mielessä muuta kuin yhden kiinnekohdan muuttamista toiseen. Aurinko tuntui hyvältä hänen kalpealla iholla ja hän saattoi melkein tuntea, kuinka kesakot heräsivät talviunestaan ja nousivat koristamaan hänen nenänvarttaan ja poskipäitään.

Tänään oli ollut pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen kokeen kirjallinen osio, se oli suhteellisen helppo. Severus olisi puhunut innokkaasti kokeesta, tämä oli toinen pojan lempiaineista ja hän suhtautui siihen intohimolla, jonka vain harva näki.

Lily ei kuulunut enää niihin harvoihin.

Hän sysäsi ajatuksen syrjään raivoisasti, päivä oli liian kaunis katumukselle ja muille synkille ajatuksille. Syyllisyydelle selkänsä kääntäen Lily liittyi nauravien ystäviensä seuraan vedenrajaan ja upotti varpaansa järven yhä viileään veteen.

Ilman, että hän edes ajatteli asiaa, hänen silmänsä hakivat Severuksen tuttua hahmoa kaikista varjoisista paikoista pihamaalla. Jotkut tavat eivät kadonneet, vaikka maailma mullistuisi ja kääntyisi päälaelleen, eikä Lily osannut olla etsimättä ystäväänsä, rakastaan silmillään.

Pensaikon syvistä varjoista poika löytyi, tämän kumara lukemiseen keskittynyt hahmo sai Lilyn sydämen sykähtämään. Rakkaus kerran sytyttyään ei kadonnut. Hän osallistui ystävättäriensä kepeään jutusteluun ja vitsailuun, samalla silmäillen vaivihkaa Severuksen suuntaan.

Keveä tunnelma katosi yllättävän nopeasti ja tuntui kuin auringon loistekin olisi himmentynyt, kun Musta ja koko rasittava nelikko Potter etunenässä keskittivät koko julman huomionsa Severukseen.

Kiusaaminen oli liian lievä sana käytettäväksi kuvaamaan sitä, kuinka nelikko Severusta kohteli, eikä tämä ollut edes ensimmäinen kerta. Lily näki punaista ja kiskoi nopeasti sukat sekä kengät märkiin jalkoihinsa, ei ollut aikaa edes loitsia niitä kuiviksi. Kuvitteliko Potter tosiaan tekevänsä vaikutuksen tyttöihin nöyryyttämällä toista oppilasta?

Eikä Lupin selkärangattomaan tapaansa puuttunut ystäviensä tekemisiin, vaikka sitä häneltä valvojaoppilaana odotettiin.

Lily puolusti ystäväänsä, mutta tilanne riistäytyi pian käsistä. Ja ennen kuin Lily tajusikaan hän oli loukkaantunut Severuksen sanoista, vaikka oli ne ansainnut hylättyään ystävänsä selityksettä pääsiäisen jälkeen. Oli anteeksiantamatonta lyödä lyötyä etenkin, kun hän tiesi, kuinka paljon Severus kärsi köyhistä kotioloistaan. Poika ei voinut sille mitään, ettei hänellä ollut laadukkaampia ja useampia vaatteita, että kaikki oli käytettyä, pysyvästi likaisen väristä ja parsittua.

Hän satutti ystäväänsä sanoillaan enemmän kuin kelmit kaikkien viiden vuoden aikana teoillaan.

Lily ei voinut kuvitella, että heidän ystävyytensä tai suhteensa koskaan voisi palata entiselleen. Mikään ei pyyhkisi pois hänen tekojaan ja sanojaan, mutta Severus tulisi syyttämään siitä itseään. Se erityisesti teki hänen teostaan alhaisen, Lily oli itse tuhonnut päivä kerrallaan heidän suhdettaan. Silti hän antoi ystävänsä ymmärtää, että pelkkä kuraveriseksi kutsuminen olisi aiheuttanut ylitsepääsemättömän esteen heidän välilleen.

Hän ei ansainnut rakkautta, ei ainakaan Severuksen. Ehkä näin oli parempi, jos syynä olisi vain hänen käytöksensä Severus jatkaisi yrityksiään jutella hänen kanssaan. Nyt katumus estäisi sen, vaikka poika haluaisikin pyytää häneltä anteeksi.

Eikä syyllisyys ja menetyksen kipu hellittänyt Severuksen menetyksen myötä. Ei, sillä nyt häntä painoi myös syyllisyys siitä, kuinka paljon hän ystäväänsä satutti. Severus oli hyvä, luotettava ja uskollinen ystävä, parempaa ystävää sai hakea eliniän löytämättä sellaista. Lily oli pettynyt itseensä ja käytökseensä, yhden kevään aikana hän oli tuhonnut vuosien ystävyyden ja vasta löytyneen rakkauden.

Kaikki vain siksi, että hän halusi paeta omaa henkistä pahoinvointiaan.

_*Jääpitsiä*_

Lily laski sulkakynän kädestään.

Oli ollut vaikea kohdata vanhat muistot, menetykset, omat virheet ja ensimmäinen rakkaus. Hän oli kuitenkin onnistunut pukemaan ajatuksensa sanoiksi, pystynyt pyytämään anteeksi ja kertomaan tunteistaan rehellisesti molemmille, Severukselle ja Harrylle. Kaikkein vaikeinta oli tajuta, että hän ei näkisi tämänkään lapsen kasvavan. Harry saisi todennäköisesti elää, mutta Lily itse ei olisi paikalla kuin katoavana muistona ja sanoina paperilla.

Severuksen kirje sai hänet häpeämään niin omaa käytöstään tuolloin vuosia sitten kuin nyt kirjettä kirjoittaessa. Sillä hän tiesi, ettei ollut koskaan lakannut rakastamasta ystäväänsä.

Se oli petos Jamesia kohtaan, joka tulisi olemaan aina toisella sijalla Lilyn sydämessä, vaikka hän miestään rakastikin. Ei kuitenkaan yhtä paljon kuin Severusta. Olosuhteet ja hänen omat ratkaisunsa olivat kuitenkin riistäneet Lilyltä mahdollisuuden Severuksen rakkauteen, joten hän oli valinnut toiseksi parhaimman vaihtoehdon. Eikä hän katunut sitä, hän oli onnellinen Jamesin kanssa, ja tämä oli antanut hänelle Harryn.

Lily sulki kirjeet hellästi ja sinetöi ne huolella. Huomenna hän toimittaisi ne Irvetan maahisten huomaan tarkkojen ohjeiden kera. Nyt hän kuitenkin halusi viettää aikaa poikansa kanssa ja keskittyä elämään tässä hetkessä.

_*Jääpitsiä*_

_~S/L~_

* * *

**K/H2:** Tämän tekstin muotoilut ja osa sanoista katosivat, kun siirsin tämän tänne FFnettiin. Yritin korjailla ja täydentää tekstiäni alkuperäiseen muotoonsa, mutta voi olla, että jotkin puolikkaat sanat tai muut fibat ovat menneet ohi silmieni. Jos satut sellaisia huomaamaan, niin pyydän mitä kauneimmin, että ilmoittaisit niistä minulle, jotta saan korjattua ne tuonne tekstiin.

Kiitos jo etukäteen :)


End file.
